List of government actions
This page is a list of actions that governments will commit in wake of a plague. Standard actions *''Airports Closed'' - Decreases infectivity by 3%. Prevents airports from being used. *''Central Corpse Disposal'' - Decreases infectivity and severity by 1%, and corpse transmission by 0.1%. Requires 0.001 % of the population to be dead. :*''Using Mass Graves'' - Decreases infectivity by 2%, severity by 1%, and corpse transmission by 0.1%. Requires 0.05% of the population to be dead and makes citizens less calm. ::*''Burning corpses'' - Reduces infectivity by 3%, severity by 1%, and corpse transmission by 0.1%. Requires 0.1% of the population to be dead and makes citizens less calm. *''Face masks distributed'' - Reduces infectivity by 3%. Requires Air 1. :*''All public buildings closed'' - Reduces infectivity by 6% and makes citizens less calm. Requires Face masks distributed and Air 2. *''Distributing insect repellant'' - Reduces infectivity 4%. Requires Insect 1. :*''Nationwide insecticide spraying'' - Reduces infectivity by 6%. Requires Insect 2 and Distributing insect repellant to be in effect. *''Nationwide blood tests conducted'' - Decreases infectivity by 3%. Requires Blood 1. :*''All hospital closed'' - Decreases infectivity by 5% but makes citizens less calm. Requires Nationwide blood tests conducted and Blood 2. *''Ports Closed'' - Decreases infectivity by 3%. Prevents ports from being used. *''Curfews in Place'' - Decreases infectivity by 3%, and makes citizens calmer. :*''National Emergency announced'' - Decreases infectivity by 1%, and makes citizens calmer. Requires Curfews in place to be in effect. Neurax Worm actions *''Worm searches legalized'' - Decreases infectivity by 2%. * 'Prank' infections reported - Increases infectivity by 5% and severity by 1%. Requires Immaturity. * Insane asylums opened ''- Decreases infectivity by 3% and makes citizens less calm. Requires Insanity. * ''Neurax Infection Sessions held - ''Increases Infectivity by 40% and decreases research funding. Requires Transcendence. * ''Neurax communities legalized ''- Increases infectivity by 5%. Requires Adoration. * ''Neurax host discrimination banned ''-'' ''Increases infectivity by 5%. Requires Adoration. *''Worships the Neurax Worm - Increases infectivity by 50% and lethality by 1%. Reduces public order and requires Transcendence. Wins the game if all countries have this in action. :*''Submitted to the Neurax Worm'' - Same as above, but with only a 0.1% chance of happening and doesn't require the country to be as aware. Necroa Virus actions *''Armed Forces on high alert'' - Reduces severity by 1%. ** Scorched Earth tactics approved - Reduces severity by 5%. Requires Armed Forces on high alert in order to take effect. *''Kissing ban implemented'' - Reduces infectivity by 4%. Requires Hyper Salivation. *''"Safe Cannibalism" legalized'' - Reduces infectivity by 4%. Requires Cannibalism. * Sewage stations monitored - ''Decreases infectivity by 4%. Requires Gastrointestinal Expansion. Simian Flu actions Unlike earlier diseases, government actions can now increase the local danger of an area due to the breakdown of public order, indirectly resulting in increased casualties. *''Apes Designated a Health Risk - Reduces ape transmission by 1%. *''Ape Shelters under lock down'' - Reduces ape transmission by 2%. Requires at least 100 apes to be present in the country. *''Giving out Free Aspirin'' - No effect. Requires Headache to be evolved. *''Nationalizes Sunglasses Industry'' - No effect. Requires Photophobia to be evolved. * ''Celebrates record exam results ''- No effect. * ''Parks closed over ape fears ''- No effect. Requires at least 100 apes to be present in the country. Category:Gameplay Category:Events